


战栗

by Amarantine



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, Brutality, Cannibalism, Enemas, Forced Abortion, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Guro, Imprisonment, Intersex Hal Jordan, M/M, Other, Physical Disability, Sex Slave Hal Jordan, Slavery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantine/pseuds/Amarantine
Summary: 哈尔被贩卖到未知的外星沦为奴隶。
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Parallax, Implied Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	战栗

**Author's Note:**

> 看好警告，猎奇向，双性哈尔，秀色，抹布，轮奸，致残，强制怀孕，流产，请确定自己心理承受能力够强。

古老的岩石建筑内，众目睽睽之下，一具地球人的赤裸身体被吊起，毫无保留地展示给参观的人群，拥有他的奴隶主面有得色，正在向一群人做着介绍：  
“人类中罕见的双性体，曾经是最伟大的绿灯侠，外貌优等，身体非常健康，可以作为装饰品、宠物、奴隶、食物、实验素材等多种途径使用。”  
没有灯戒翻译，但哈尔听得懂这些话，是语法和发音都很标准的某种通用语，因而难以从中判断说话人来自哪个星球或地区，他的“主人”无疑是个受过良好教育、也有一定权势和人脉的角色。  
他垂着眼帘，实则是在不引起注意的前提下打量此处的环境，石质的地面上铺着名贵的地毯，宽阔的房间被高大的书架填满了一半，剩下的空间里一张桌上摆放着星球仪、卷轴、书籍，和一些可移动的电子存储媒介，似是一间古典与科技结合的书房。  
他还没有来得及对已获取的信息进行甄别和判断，思考出逃生的策略时，这些外星人已经走上前来，抚摸着他的皮肤和头发确认手感，掰开口腔检查牙齿后在他的嘴里放了一个口塞，比量着性器的大小，插入他下身的两个洞来测量紧致程度，到此为止都还可以忍受，直到一个像是医护工作者的人用一种带着刺针的仪器戳弄起了他的性感带，通过观察他的反应和仪器上的读数来确定敏感程度。微弱的电流扎在龟头，阴唇，阴蒂，乳头等部位，伴随着身体本能的抽搐，他叫出了声，柔软的口塞阻止了他一连串的脏话。但他的手脚使不上力，只能任由这群渣滓心满意足地轮流将性器插入他的体内。  
他作为一个执法者曾经阻止过无数次人口贩卖与奴役，拯救过的奴隶不计其数，如今自己却身陷囹圄无法脱困。初被卖到这里时他与一些其他奴隶被关在一起，那地方让他想起疏于打理的牲畜圈，肮脏混乱，散发着腐烂的恶臭，地上沾满了排泄物与不同种族自然脱落的毛发，所有的奴隶都表现得迟钝呆滞，只懂得进食和排泄，哈尔尝试了几种自己掌握的语言试图与他们沟通均无反应，他似乎是此处唯一还拥有智慧和理性的生物。没过多久，穿着密封衣的工人将他和其他的几名奴隶带出来，“处理干净”，上位者这样命令，随后他被仆人从内到外进行了清洗，包括引起他腹腔绞痛的洗胃和灌肠，仆人除尽了他脖子以下的所有体毛，在这个过程中他踢打着，撕咬外星人的手臂，清理他的那个仆人身高足有10英尺，皮肤粗糙厚实得像是象皮，他使足了劲也没能留下一个牙印，却只是让虚弱的自己累得气喘吁吁。仆人将他们捆绑好后装在一种浮空载具中，穿过一条拱廊，拖进了一间空白得令人发慌的房间，地面墙面和天花板都使用了相同的纯白材质，“等候大师的评判”，哈尔听见他们这样说。  
“大师”有着蛸科的特征，在检查他的身体时，冰冷粘腻的触手肆无忌惮地在他的皮肤上藤蔓一样蜿蜒逡巡，留下令他作呕的粘液。  
他眼睁睁地看着“大师”指挥着手下取出那些奴隶们的牙齿，眼球，骨骼，部分内脏，乃至大脑，改造成能取悦奴隶主的形态，各种颜色的血液污染了纯白的空间——拔掉牙齿提供更优质的口交，去掉内脏则可以腾出空间容纳更多的物体，甚至还有些奴隶被改造来满足奴隶主操弄眼窝和头颅的怪癖——而哈尔则因为反抗表现出的难以驯服，被决定除去四肢。  
外星人捉着脚踝比量着要砍掉的范围，哈尔的手脚生得好看，握在那丑陋的巨爪里，像是贝尼尼的大理石雕塑，美得脆弱无力。  
这时另一人劝阻：手臂和腿还有用。哈尔认得出说话者就是买下他的“主人”，在他们用另一种语言叽叽咕咕地商讨之后，“大师”呼唤仆人取来了一个罐子，将里面的药膏厚厚地涂抹在他匀称修长的四肢上。  
仆人捧着罐子凑近时，那种奇异的香味就已经让他头晕了，他知道这种东西，他曾经在黑市截获过的违禁药物，涂得多了骨软筋酥，手脚会沦为彻底的装饰品。伴随着控制四肢的知觉一点点地消散，他的骨头里传来剧烈的灼痛，仆人用某种药物在他眼前一晃，吸入气体的哈尔便失去了意识。  
醒来的时候，那种疼痛已经消失，但手脚的知觉却没有恢复。他被放置在厅堂里，如同装饰用的摆设一般，双腿敞开摆出了一个坦荡又淫乱的姿势。  
一双粗糙的手从背后握住了他的大腿，没有任何缓冲，外星人不合尺寸的性器捅进了他排泄用的孔道，括约肌被撑成一个近乎透明的环形，阴茎在他的肠道里进进出出，挤压他的肠胃，引得他不断地干呕，他咒骂着，但对方听不懂英文，他的叫声似乎反而增加了施暴者的兴致，体内的抽插愈加激烈起来，那是没有任何技巧可言的泄欲行为，一直折腾到他精疲力竭才感觉到粘液灌满腹腔。还没等他松懈下来，另一个高大的外星人走到他的面前，将他的腿掰得更开，这一根阴茎没有那么粗，但是长度惊人，尖锐的前端直接顶到了他的宫口，接着就是越来越深的撞击和顶弄，他几乎以为自己的体内会被捅穿，敏感的宫颈被反复戳刺，痛得他浑身颤抖，咒骂也逐渐变成了痛哼和呜咽。  
当他的双脚被并拢摩擦着一根阴茎的时候，哈尔瞬间明白了“手脚还有用”是什么意思。更多的人围了上来，使用他的手心，腋窝，膝窝等等任何能使用的地方伺候他们形状怪异的性器。  
大量的性交让他很快受孕，数十个太阳日后，他的肚腹凸起了一个可爱的弧度，内脏被挤压得移位，妊娠反应让他呕吐，眩晕，不再方便被使用。  
他听见那些人在讨论着，人类的产期太长，不如提前终止妊娠。  
于是他们用一种形状奇怪的架子撑开他的阴道，钳子夹着他的宫颈，将导管插入宫腔，注射进去冰凉的液体，药剂引起子宫收缩，被迫将孕育的血肉推挤入产道，诞下不知道种族的外星人和地球人的混血儿，未成形的胎儿看起来更像是畸形的肉块，他带着嫌恶和痛苦看着仆人收走产下的肉块，又将它烤得表皮酥脆、汁水丰沛，装点精致地摆上餐桌。  
生产让他精疲力竭，但他没有得到太长时间的休息就再次受孕，而这次的流产来得更早，在一次纵欲狂欢时，外星人粗鲁的侵犯令他腹内剧痛，在对方尽兴之后，拔出的性器带出了淅淅沥沥的血液。  
哈尔被使用的时间太久了，尽管他的主人十分偏爱这个好用的奴隶，但随着他受到剥削的身体逐渐虚弱下去，他能提供的乐趣也逐渐变少。而在食用了哈尔鲜嫩美味的子嗣之后，主人也同样期待品尝自己喜爱的奴隶。  
屠宰之时到来，因为长期涂抹的药剂，哈尔的手脚已经沦为无用之物，瘫软的身体像被剥了壳的虾，苍白柔软地躺在砧板上，屠夫利落地一刀切开他的胸腔和腹腔，一件一件取出他的肝脏，胆囊，胃，肾脏，小心翼翼地处理干净，放入不同的容器中作为烹饪材料备用。他看着自己鲜红的心脏被挖出，装进方方正正的漆盒里，拳头大小的器官仍在无力地跳动着，似是想逃离这个困住它的容器。随后他的肉被一片片切下，整整齐齐地摆在雕花的银盘中，屠夫仍是不满地抱怨着：“肉这么少，你们没有好好喂食吗？”  
围观的人们啧啧称奇，他们不知道为什么就算这样他还活着，人类失去这么多器官应该早就死掉了。但在这足以将人逼疯的疼痛中，哈尔还记得一件事，他是2814扇区的绿灯侠，是绿灯军团的成员，是秩序的维护者，是宇宙的法律执行人。  
我是绿灯侠。  
我是绿灯侠。  
我是绿灯侠。  
他反复地默念着，字字带着喉咙里反上来的血味，一遍一遍，终于讲这句话念出了声，却引来了对方的诧异：  
“绿灯军团已经灭亡了，就是你干的啊。”

哈尔手脚冰凉，绻缩的身体抽搐着，没顶的疼痛感似乎依然残留在他全身的神经之中，有人拥他入怀，抚摸他的背，擦拭他因剧痛产生的生理性泪水。  
“没事了，没事了，嘘。”在那人的安慰之下，他过了好一会后才稍微镇静下来，深吸几口气后，内心的恐慌却不减反增，他猛地抓住爱抚他的红色手指，仰起头对上了塞尼斯托的脸。  
他突然想起来了，这不可能是塞尼斯托，塞尼斯托已经被自己拧断了脖子，就在他毁灭了绿灯军团之前。  
“你是谁？”哈尔猛地推开了对方，激烈地抽着气问道。  
塞尼斯托闻言脸上似乎有些惊讶，但很快化作不怀好意的微微一笑，科鲁加人的形体突然虚化，无限地延展成身体巨大的金色半透明的节肢动物，哈尔作为人类的身躯几乎还没有它的牙齿大，相比之下，他更像是一只可以被随时按死的虫。  
那只庞大的生物一双眼睛盯着他，突然咧开嘴笑了：  
“我的宝贝哈尔，你被困在我这里了。”


End file.
